


Его звали Ви

by fatso_s_sister



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: AU, AU: Другое знакомство, M/M, Второстепенные оригинальные персонажи, От незнакомцев к возлюбленным, наемники - Freeform, нецензурная лексика, преканон
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatso_s_sister/pseuds/fatso_s_sister
Summary: Стандартные переговоры оборачиваются массовым побоищем, и, по стечению обстоятельств, Джеки Уэллс оказывается единственным желающим выяснить подробности этого на первый взгляд весьма тривиального дела. Он хочет добраться до правды любой ценой, даже если для этого придется сотрудничать с лидером новообразовавшейся вражеской группировки, виновной в смерти одного из его друзей.
Relationships: Male V/Jackie Welles
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU элементы в данной работе:  
> 1\. Джеки не покидал "Валентино"  
> 2\. Происхождение Ви не совпадает ни с одной "каноничной" предысторией  
> 3\. Действие происходит в 2076 году (через несколько месяцев после убийства Лиззи и, как следствие, образования "Шельм")
> 
> Работа также доступна на ficbook: https://ficbook.net/readfic/10431265

2076 год, Найт-Сити, 22:14 по местному времени.

— Тебе не кажется, или дело начинает подванивать шляпой? — глубокомысленно изрёк Рик, созерцая тлеющие окурки, валяющиеся перед ним на асфальте. Да, ожидание, конечно, убивает, но кто бы мог подумать, что настолько буквально: Рик всегда дымил как паровоз, когда нервничал, а сегодня… Джеки оставалось только надеяться, что сигареты у него кончатся раньше, чем лёгкие.

— Меня куда больше беспокоит, не маловато ли нас, — Джеки красноречиво кивнул в сторону стоящей чуть в отдалении группки людей: четверо парней, о существовании которых он не знал до вчерашнего дня. Хотя, это было естественно. В рядах «Валентино», даже несмотря на высокую смертность — которая, тем не менее, всё равно была ниже, чем во многих совсем уж неблагополучных местах Хейвуда, — насчитывалось несколько тысяч человек, знать в лицо каждого из которых было попросту невозможно. Но отправлять на дело, пусть и в теории довольно простое, абсолютно случайно выбранных людей, что до этого ещё никогда не работали вместе, было странно даже по мнению Джеки, не привыкшего ставить под вопрос решения начальства.

Будто бы позабыв о собственной нервозности, Рик ухмыльнулся во все свои тридцать два золотых зуба, видимо радуясь тому, что рядом с ним был человек, который, по его скромному мнению, переплюнул его в паранойе:

— А ты хотел, чтобы дон Рохо для «знакомства» на нейтральной территории послал прям совсем настоящий отряд наёмников? — он поерзал на капоте машины и, едва не соскользнув с гладкого углепластика, всё же извернулся и крайне дружелюбно хлопнул стоящего рядом с ним Джеки по плечу. — Это переговоры, compañero, и тут самое главное — произвести хорошее впечатление. Вот посуди сам. Кто больше расположит к себе стайку молоденьких шлюшек: вооруженные мордовороты или всё же такие dos chicos calientes y imponente, как мы? — Рик говорил всё это с таким серьёзным лицом, что Джеки не выдержал и громко расхохотался. Его смех эхом разнёсся по полупустой парковке, на секунду привлекая к себе внимание остальной части группы.

— Нейтральной территории? — наконец отсмеявшись, переспросил Джеки. — Мне казалось, что ещё как месяц назад, Рохо был весьма серьёзен в своих намерениях наложить лапу на южную часть Уотсона. А теперь он неожиданно признаёт её нейтральной? Más bien, el cielo y la tierra intercambiarán lugares, чем босс отступится от своего первоначального плана.

Рик отрицательно покачал головой и наконец соскользнул с многострадального капота, не особо заботясь о том, что его шипастый пояс прочерчивает белые полоски на когда-то безукоризненно глянцевой поверхности. Что ж, зная, как хозяева таких жоповозок — иначе назвать этот игрушечный автомобильчик, пригодный только для езды по маршруту «любимый офис — дом», язык просто не поворачивался, — трясутся над ними, можно было твёрдо сказать, что страховка сполна покроет столь «ужасный» дефект.

— То было ещё до того, как в игру вступили девочки, — Рик мимолётно пригладил рукой встрёпанные кудри, что, впрочем, нисколько не помогло: волосы как торчали в разные стороны, так и продолжили торчать. — Мы и так стоим на пороге самой настоящей войны — что говорить, «Когти» тоже не прочь за наш счёт урвать себе лакомый кусочек, — как тут появляются очередные непонятные наглые выскочки. Какого бы ты ни был мнения о доне, не отрицай, что новый план старика под названием: «Умерь амбиции и посмотри, можно ли использовать их в своих интересах», не лишён своего смысла.

Джеки недовольно скрестил руки на груди: — Возможно, ты и прав. Но стоит ли оно того? Эти девчонки только недавно выползли из своих борделей, и знание с какой стороны держать пушку, — Рик двусмысленно поиграл бровями, — настоящую пушку, — несколько резковато добавил Джеки, — ещё не делает их бандой. Для этого им нужно время. Даже если они сто раз будут готовы к сотрудничеству, то…

Демонстративно закатив глаза, Рик вздохнул с таким обречённым видом, что Джеки немедленно захотелось его хорошенько встряхнуть за шкирку: благо тот, как и большинство его знакомых, существенно уступал ему как в росте, так и в массе.

— А я разве что-то говорил про сотрудничество? Посуди сам: какой нам толк с толпы недовольных жизнью zorras? Правильно, никакого. Но стравить их с «Когтями», тем самым под шумок ослабив этих ублюдков, — сам Бог велел. — Рик потушил очередной бычок о многострадальный капот. — Но я всё ещё не въезжаю: зачем дону посылать с нами в качестве переговорщика размалёванного клоуна? Хотя, подобный ход наверняка выставит его лояльным работодателем, не брезгующим принимать в семью всяких сирых и убогих… правда ведь, Джеки? — не надо было иметь семь пядей во лбу, чтобы понять: последний вопрос был чисто риторическим, и несмотря на добавленное в конце обращение, он, очевидно, адресовался сидящему на бордюре Яне.

Из двух братьев Родригез, Джеки всегда как-то больше симпатизировал младшему. Сеньора Уэллс любила повторять, что в этом виноват пресловутый «отцовский инстинкт», который он, за неимением собственных детей, направляет на случайно подвернувшегося паренька, выглядевшего в лучшем случае как очень хлипкий старшеклассник — или, если быть совсем точным, как очень хлипкая старшеклассница. Интересное сравнение, особенно принимая во внимание, что ни она, ни Джеки школу так и не закончили.

— Мы и сами не до конца понимаем, почему Рохо выбрал именно нас на эту роль, — на секунду оторвавшись от полировки своих кевларовых ногтей, спокойно согласился Яна. Джеки удивленно присвистнул: сегодня точно знаменательный день, раз малец не собирается набрасываться с кулаками на своего брата, за очередной ехидный комментарий по поводу своего… стиля. Да, внешний вид Яны мог поставить неподготовленного зрителя в тупик, но не более того. В Найт-Сити было полно фриков, целенаправленно превращавших свои лица и тела в чёрт-те что, на фоне которых Яна смотрелся вполне цивильно. Так что постоянные подъёбки Рика выглядели слишком притянутыми за уши, чтобы воспринимать их всерьёз… Если бы не почти брезгливое презрение, отчётливо читающееся в его взгляде каждый раз, стоило только Яне появиться в его поле зрения.

Что ж, наверное, именно это почти незаметное для окружающих обстоятельство — подумаешь, обычные дрязги между братьями, с кем не бывает! — и стало тем самым фактором, из-за которого Джеки старался не иметь общих дел с Риком несмотря, что, объективно говоря, парнем он был не сказать, чтобы уж очень неприятным: в меру злой, в меру весёлый, да и на никаких стимуляторах особо не сидит, что тоже немаловажно. Словить в самый неподходящий момент пулю от торчка-напарника — удовольствие так себе. Но, как бы то ни было, Джеки просто не мог поверить, будто человек, с таким ничем не обоснованным пренебрежением относящийся к собственному брату, вдруг начнёт проявлять чудеса душевности к своему компаньону.

— Мы всего лишь скромный нетраннер, и, даже несмотря на то, что наша несколько отшельническая деятельность сказалась на примитивной межличностной коммуникации… — Яна щёлкнул замком клатча и, небрежно закинув туда напильник, извлёк из его недр небольшой ингалятор. — Дону Рохе всё равно не найти лучших переговорщиков, чем мы, учитывая подавляющий контингент «Валентино», — после короткой затяжки добавляет он.

— Эй, а вот сейчас было реально грубо, — нарочито обиженно говорит Джеки, прекрасно зная, какая реакция последует за его словами. Может, Яна и правда настолько талантливый хакер, как о нём говорили, но в «примитивной межличностной коммуникации» он был полным профаном, зависшим на уровне четырёхлетки. Хотя нет, это было слишком оскорбительным сравнением. Слишком оскорбительным сравнением по отношению к четырёхлеткам, которые уже в столь нежном возрасте заправски вертели чувствами своих родителей. — Я думал, что мы с тобой друзья, а ты мне прям в душу харкнул своими словами, muchacho.

На лице Яны не дрогнул ни один мускул: — Мы специально использовали эпитет «подавляющее», чтобы не оскорбить твои чувства, Джеки. Тебе бы пора к этому привыкнуть. Как и к отсутствию души, концепцию существования которой, ты, вопреки многочисленным исследованиям, продолжаешь считать едва ли не аксиоматической. И пока не забыли, — менторским тоном заметил он, — смешение двух языков не добавляет человеку исключительности и пресловутого шарма, а только делает речь труднее для восприятия окружающих, начинающих считать тебя малограмотным дегенератом, неспособным установить себе лишний языковой пакет, — Джеки с Риком синхронно переглянулись, не понимая, кому именно из них был адресован последний комментарий. Яна довольно кивнул, словно бы подтверждая какую-то из своих догадок, и, прикрыв глаза, откинулся на невысокое заграждение, отделяющее парковку от тротуара. Какой же, однако, изящный способ показать, что разговор окончен.

— Может, отобрать? — шёпотом поинтересовался Джеки, выразительно кивнув в сторону зажатого в когтистых пальцах ингалятора. Излишняя осторожность, особенно учитывая тот факт, что Яна, судя по отчаянно дергающимся под веками глазами, сейчас копошится в настройках собственной системы, и хоть бей ты в гонг у него над ухом, вывести его из этого состояния до того момента, как он сам не закончит все свои дела, не получиться. — Не хватало ещё, чтобы малого развезло раньше времени.

Рик снова вздохнул и, скучающе зевнув, махнул рукой:

— Забей. Яна свою норму прекрасно знает, и эта дурь, которую, насколько я понимаю, нетраннеры выдувают пачками, лишь бы мозги от перенапряга не лопнули, вполне безвредна, — несмотря на показное безразличие, Джеки отчетливо видел, как поникли плечи Рика. Возможно, вопреки распространённому мнению, ему всё же было не настолько плевать на своего брата, как он любил показывать. Или ему просто жаль, что «та нетраннерская дурь» не прикончит Яну раньше положенного срока, кто знает.

В любом случае, надо было сказать в ответ что-то ободряющее, но… Людям обычно не нравится, когда к ним лезут в душу без мыла, особенно после универсальной отмазки «не стоит беспокойства, у меня всё в порядке». Да и не в тех они отношениях, чтобы Джеки мог безнаказанно навязывать ему душеспасительные беседы.

— Ребят, — неожиданно подал голос один из новичков — Тоно, Томас или всё же Теодоро? — его имя как-то пролетело мимо ушей Джеки, а переспрашивать, тем более принимая во внимание, что после этого вечера их дороги вновь разойдутся, ему показалось слишком невежливым. — Уже половина. По всей видимости, со встречей нас знатно прокатили. Может, пора валить? Не знаю, как у вас, но лично у меня найдутся дела поинтереснее, чем провести всю ночь в ожидании каких-то шлюх, которых я даже не собираюсь трахать.

— Здесь всем похер на твои планы, — прорычал Джеки, угрожающе выпрямляясь во весь свой немалый рост. Он прекрасно знал таких парней, которые, если их вовремя не заткнуть, начинали, как однажды выразился Яна, вносить смуту в массы. До его ушей донёсся возмущенный оклик Рика: да, некрасиво вышло; ведь это всё-таки его, а не Джеки, назначили ответственным за операцию и логично, что именно он должен приструнить козла-провокатора. Но сейчас отступать было поздно: — Рохо дал нам весьма четкие указания, и если вам, сраным hijos de puta, до́роги ваши шкуры, то прекращайте нытьё. La noche es joven, и шансы, что эти «Шаромыжницы» решатся притащить свои надушенные задницы сюда, по-прежнему велики.

— Неплохой вариант, но мы всё же предпочитаем называть себя «Шельмами», — Тео, — или Томас? — готовый уже было разродиться не менее едкой ответной репликой, резко захлопнул рот, уставившись на что-то за спиной Джеки. Шесть пар глаз разом метнулись по направлению к узкому проулку, соединяющему парковку с соседней улицей.

В мигом воцарившейся тишине, нарушаемой лишь отдалённым гулом автострады, удары подбитых железными набойками ботинок — даже Джеки, не считавшим себя поборником сдержанной элегантности и минимализма, поморщился от столь вульгарной попытки играть в загадочность, — прозвучали ожидаемо громко. Ещё минута напряженного ожидания — и в неровное пятно света, отбрасываемое единственным работающим фонарём, выступил человек:

— Думаю, тебе стоит рассказать своим друзьям о «пятнадцати минутах вежливости», здоровяк, — неожиданно спокойно отметил незнакомец, приваливаясь к изрисованному граффити столбу. — Курить на парковке? — он выразительно указал глазами на заплёванный асфальт, буквально покрытый ковром из свежих бычков. — А вы отчаянные парни, как погляжу. Или просто не смотревшие старых боевиков.

Джеки, разумеется, знал, что нелегкая вынуждает не только девушек идти на панель, но видеть среди них мужчину, коим без сомнения являлся переговорщик «Шельм», было… нет, не странно. Скорее попросту непривычно. И, честно говоря, несколько неприятно.

Если к девушкам, выбравшим для себя такой способ заработка, он относился с пониманием и даже каким-то сочувствием, то раздвигающие ноги перед всеми желающими парни вызывали в нём только глухое отвращение. Серьёзно, зачем опускаться до такого, если можно просто сесть и немного подумать головой? Варианты есть всегда, как бы ни любили задвигать про безысходность всякие слабовольные фаталисты. Вопрос только в том, что в конечном итоге предпочтёт человек: легкий путь, как, например, подставлять задницу за сотню баксов, а потом по этому поводу рефлексировать, или надрывать эту же самую задницу на тяжёлых и опасных работах, попутно пытаясь прорваться, скажем, хотя бы мальчиком на побегушках в какую-нибудь банду, которые — вот радость! — всегда нуждались в рекрутах.

«Никогда не показывай свои слабости, если не хочешь, чтобы их потом использовали против тебя», — в те редкие моменты, когда старик Уэллс находился в хорошем настроении, он, как и подавляющее большинство других пьяниц, умудрялся генерировать весьма тривиальные, но от этого не менее жизненные советы. С трудом загасив искру презрения, всколыхнувшуюся в нём при этих воспоминаниях, Джеки пару раз глубоко вздохнул, вновь возвращая себе контроль над эмоциями. Так-то лучше.

— Был бы рад поболтать, cariño, — с деланым сочувствием развёл он руками, — но у нас, если не ошибаюсь, тут назначена встреча со Сьюзи Кью, а не с каким-то chico de los recados. И вот только не надо сейчас задвигать, будто ты это и есть она, — уже заранее зная, куда свернёт их дальнейший разговор, добавил Джеки. — До «Сусанны» ты, уж извини, маленько недотягиваешь, — под аккомпанемент несколько напряженных смешков своих людей, Джеки недвусмысленно потянул корсаж воображаемого платья.

Переговорщик, в свою очередь, продолжал демонстрировать чудеса сдержанности: — Я тоже надеялся встретить здесь мистера Рохо, — тактично проигнорировав последнюю реплику, сказал он. — И в отличие от вашего босса, «Шельмы» своё слово держат. Вы хотели поговорить с нашим лидером, — сзади послышался тихий шорох, и только невероятным усилием воли Джеки удалось удержать метнувшуюся было к набедренной кобуре руку на месте.

— Они нашли Диего, — тихо процедил стоящий рядом с ним Рик. Спасибо за своевременную информацию, но Джеки уже успел прийти к этому выводу самостоятельно: если бы с их снайпером всё было в порядке, то он бы точно не позволил оставшимся «Шельмам» так просто зайти им с тыла. Чёрт, теперь дело точно начинало подванивать шляпой.

— …И вот он перед вами. Простите, если не оправдал ожидания на знойную красотку, — несколько виновато пожал плечами Сусанна, жестом приказывая своим людям остановится. Один… три… шесть… восемь… двенадцать. Что ж, двенадцать на восемь — не самое большое численное преимущество, и если действовать на опережение, то разницу в четыре человека можно, при должном везении, конечно, покрыть в первые секунды перестрелки.

— Так и знал, что у этих perras нет никаких понятий о чести, — сплюнул Рик, переводя взгляд на стоящих позади них девушек.

— А где же была хвалёная честь «Валентино», когда вы решили притащить снайпера на мирные переговоры? — резонно заметил Сусанна, скрещивая руки на груди. Его глаза — нет, просто оптические импланты, мысленно пнул себя Джеки, — опасно блеснули в тусклом свете фонаря, что вкупе с дьявольски усмехающейся полумаской, выглядело, признаться, несколько жутковато. — Но, пожалуй, на первый раз я прощу вам столь оскорбительное недоверие: сам бы не решился сунуться на чужую территорию без дополнительной подстраховки. И предварительно не обезопасив пути отступления, — Джеки мог поклясться, что в его искажённом войсморфером голосе послышались весёлые нотки. Выждав для большей драматичности ещё пару секунд, Сусанна приглашающе кивнул на место рядом с собой, и «Шельмы», несмотря на явное нежелание покидать столь выигрышную позицию позади своих оппонентов, начали молча переходить на противоположную сторону парковки. — Чуть не забыл: с вашим приятелем всё в порядке. Поспит часиков так пять — и снова в седло.

Шедшая самой последней девушка, с полностью забитым татуировками лицом, не упустила возможности хлестнуть вульгарно присвистнувшего ей в след Тео — да, вроде бы его звали именно так, — своими заплетёнными в дреды волосами. Бормоча себе под нос проклятия, он тут же схватился за покрасневшую щеку: девчонка, видимо, была не промах и бусины для украшения причёски использовала отнюдь не пластмассовые.

У Джеки буквально язык чесался отвесить в ответ какой-нибудь крайне остроумный комментарий по поводу происходящего, но Рик, умоляюще вытаращивший на него глаза, немного остудил его пыл.

— Прекращай выёбываться. Дай уже «девочкам» поболтать, — Рик махнул рукой в сторону Яны, по-детски протирающего глаза кулаками, словно после долгого сна. Аккуратно поднявшись со своего импровизированного лежбища, он, сделав последнюю затяжку, отбросил пустой ингалятор в сторону и, каким-то непостижимым образом балансируя на каблуках своих монструозных туфель, вышел на центр автостоянки.

— Я, конечно, понимаю, что кричать тебе всяко привычнее, но, может, подойдешь поближе и поговорим нормально? — а малой, по всей видимости, времени зря не терял и успел в кратчайшие сроки восполнить пробел своих социальных навыков, прибегнув к помощи Всемирной сети и чудесных статей из разряда «Быкование для чайников». — Хотя, буду предельно честен — со смазливыми мальчиками у меня разговор короткий, — Яна растянул губы в что-то, отдалённо напоминающее самодовольную улыбку, и Джеки невыносимо сильно захотелось влепить ему смачную затрещину, лишь бы тот заткнулся. До этого момента он и представить не мог, что в один прекрасный день ему будет настолько стыдно за другого человека.

— Тогда нас ожидает крайне долгая беседа, — в тон ему усмехнулся Сусанна, подходя ближе.

Яна быстро стянул перчатку и, заткнув её за пояс, сдвинул защищающую интерфейсный разъём пластину: — Разговор требует строжайшей конфиденциальности и абсолютной честности. Поэтому, учитывая сложившуюся ситуацию, я предлагаю вам прибегнуть к нейронному слиянию. Тем более, — Сусанна жестом остановил одну из девушек, шагнувшую за ним следом, — там мы будем в абсолютно равных условиях. И, в отличии от обычных переговоров, я не смогу вам солгать. Как и вы мне.

Теперь Джеки понял, зачем Рохо потребовалось отправлять вместе с ними нетраннера: ведь кто ещё кроме представителя этой конченой братии будет обладать дорогущим софтом… который, как оказалось, можно использовать не только для погружения в Сеть, но для погружения в чужую голову. А что? Помнится, в одном вечернем ток-шоу говорили, что мозг современного человека — такой же компьютер, и подключиться к нему при должной сноровке достаточно просто. В теории. Хотя, насколько Джеки помнил, речь там шла всё-таки о бесконтактной связи, а не о классическом подключении через проводок, широко используемом полицейскими дознавателями. Но даже тогда подобный контакт не подразумевал чего-то более глубокого, чем обмен импульсами и считку общих биопоказателей организма, необходимых для определения того, лжёт человек или нет. А то, что предлагает Яна…

Это явно выходит за рамки обычной полиграфной проверки.

Сусанна недоуменно свёл брови к переносице, явно раздумывая над столь щедрым предложением. Но любопытство — или банальное желание поскорее разобраться со всеми теми вопросами, ради которых они, собственно, и притащились на встречу, — взяло верх, и он, несколько неуверенно скопировав недавнее действие Яны, сжал их ладони в подобии рукопожатия.

Со стороны это выглядело крайне глупо: два чувака, замершие, как форменные истуканы, просто таращатся друг на друга пустыми глазами и всё. Если не знать, что сейчас между ними где-то на нейронном уровне идёт крайне напряженный разговор, то можно было смело предположить, что это просто парочка отбитых онанистов решила посмотреть один брейнданс на двоих, не доходя до дома. А что? Это грёбаный Найт-Сити, тут такое дерьмо в порядке вещей.

— Esto es tan conmovedor, — умиленно вздохнул Джеки, пихнув локтем ближайшего к нему парня. — Ты только посмотри на этих голубков: хоть сейчас помещай их на рекламный плакат к «Любви и ненависти в Городе Мечты — 5», — как ни странно, но эта абсолютно плоская шутка весьма успешно справилась с возложенной на неё задачей хоть чуть-чуть разрядить напряжённую до зубовного скрежета атмосферу. Даже парочка «Шельм» слабо улыбнулась, явно позабавленная его комментарием. Или они просто тоже смотрят эту ежевечернюю теледраму. Как бы то ни было, Джеки не удержался и игриво подмигнул одной из них — той самой, с татуировками и дредами. Девушка с деланой обречённостью вздохнула, но потом всё же послала ему в ответ воздушный поцелуй. А жизнь-то, похоже, налаживается.

Но видимо он слишком поторопился с выводами.

Неожиданно в глазах Сусанны — а, точнее, только в одном глазе, — вспыхивает яркий белый огонёк, чем-то напоминающий вспышку фотоаппарата, и в ту же секунду Яна с нечеловеческой скоростью приставляет маленький механический пистолет к его лбу. А у их нетраннера, как оказалось, всё это время был припрятан настоящий козырь в рукаве. Буквально. Серьёзно, Джеки никогда не думал, что ему доведется воочию увидеть легендарный «пружинный» дерринджер — после появления более дешёвых и совершенных видов оружия, подобного красавца можно было встретить разве что в закрытых частных коллекциях.

В любой другой ситуации Джеки непременно попытался бы выклянчить этот раритет на пару деньков, не столько для самообороны — вышибать мозги он всё же предпочитал своим излюбленным «диглом», — сколько чтобы наконец исполнить свою подростковую мечту, когда он, начитавшись авантюрных книжек, всерьёз считал, будто ничего круче выпрыгивающего в ладонь пистолета просто не может существовать.

— А вот и первая ссора любовников, — как можно более непринужденно заметил он, попутно оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках поддержки. — Яна, — осторожно, будто разговаривая с буйнопомешанным, начал Джеки, делая шаг в его сторону. — Ты сам говорил мне, что решать проблемы насилием — это «удел примитивных гамадрилов». Так что если не хочешь потерять авторитет в моих глазах, — возможно ему удастся скрутить Яну прежде, чем он совершит нечто непоправимое, — то немедленно бросай…

— Если он сделает это, то, lo Juro por Dios, ты труп. Как и все мы здесь, — угрожающе пророкотал Рик, продолжая удерживать на мушке девушку, которая, в свою очередь, целилась аккурат в голову замершего Яны. Что-то, а девчонки, как оказалось, были не промах — не самый удачный каламбур, учитывая сложившуюся ситуацию, — и выхватили пушки сразу же, как только запахло жареным. Или, скорее, завоняло. Шляпой. — Держу пари: Яна узнал из мыслей их главаря что-то не особо приятное — например, что вся эта встреча была лишь провокацией, — и решил взять этих шлюх за яйца до того, как это сделают они.

— Но если у Сусанны правда были такие планы, — недоверчиво начинает Джеки, покорно отступая назад, — то стал бы он ставить их под угрозу, соглашаясь на слиян…

— Cierra el pico и доставай пистолет, если не хочешь сегодня вечером валяться с простреленной башкой. Живо! — Рик, по всей видимости, хотел добавить ещё что-то, крайне мотивирующее на дальнейшие действия, но было уже поздно.

Зависшую тишину прервал странный тонкий звук, похожий на свист выпущенного из пращи камня. Или, что куда более вероятно в современных реалиях, пули. Пули?

Яна поломанной игрушкой оседает на асфальте, и в ту же секунду к центру площадки подскакивает одна из «Шельм»: молниеносно выдернув контактный провод из ладони Сусанны, она грубовато затаскивает его за корпус ближайшей машины, буквально за мгновение до того, как раздаются первые выстрелы.

Хуже перестрелки на забитой машинами парковке может быть только перестрелка на бензоколонке, число которых, правда, за последние несколько десятилетий сократилось до позорной отметки в несколько тысяч. А что? Население всего мира уже лет как шестьдесят отдаёт предпочтение электромобилям, и смысл было поддерживать столь нерентабельные предприятия?

Дальше всё было смазано: Джеки любил называть это состоянием «абсолютной уверенности» — в голове становилось пронзительно пусто, мозг лишь отстранённо констатировал факты происходящего, в то время как тело двигалось будто само собой, воспроизводя заученные движения со скоростью, которой позавидовал бы любой уважающий себя суперкомпьютер.

«Именно для этого мы и тренируемся, малыш, — несколько виновато говорил Виктор, помогая ему подняться с тренировочного ринга. — У тебя никогда не будет достаточно времени, чтобы досконально обдумывать каждый свой удар. Секунда промедления в настоящем бою, как бы избито это не звучало, скорее всего будет стоить тебе жизни. Так что единственный возможный выход из ситуации — это довести все движения до автоматизма». — Как оказалось, это правило относилось не только к уличным дракам.

— Mierda, — выругался Джеки, спешно перезаряжая пистолет: неужели эти ублюдочные инженеры-оружейники за почти сто лет не придумали, как увеличить обойму стандартного «Пустынника». — Mierda, — ещё раз с чувством повторил он, беспомощно наблюдая за тем, как Рик, несмотря на перекрестный огонь, мечется от укрытия к укрытию в отчаянных попытках добраться до центра парковки. Яне уже ничем не помочь — даже если он по счастливому стечению обстоятельств ещё жив, то ему всё равно не протянуть до ближайшего рипердока, — чего нельзя сказать о Рике: но если ничего сейчас не предпринять, то служить панихиду будут уже по обоим Родригезам. Хотя что Джеки мог сделать? Прорваться к нему и прочитать проповедь на тему, как важно сохранять самообладание в нестандартных ситуациях? Есть риск словить пулю уже от самого́ Рика. Может, нечаянно простреленная нога несколько остудит его пыл? Всё-таки они не в какой-то компьютерной игре, где, даже мельтеша на передовой, невозможно испытать на себе всю прелесть дружественного огня.

— Джек, они сваливают, — истошный вопль Рика резко вырвал его из напряжённых размышлений. — Не дай этой гниде уйти! — Чёрт, действительно: та прыткая шлюха пыталась, воспользовавшись общей неразберихой, вывести своего по-прежнему не отошедшего после слияния босса с парковки. И, вот незадача, Джеки находился ближе всех к тому узкому проулку, соединяющему их импровизированное поле боя с жилым комплексом и по совместительству являющимся их единственным более-менее безопасным путём отступления.

«Прости, cariño, — с сожалением вздохнул Джеки, осторожно высовываясь из-за корпуса машины, — но ты сам знал, на что идёшь». — Он по привычке прикрывает один глаз, беря Сусанну на прицел. Выйдет весьма символично, если этого козла прикончат также, как и Яну — одним метким выстрелом в голову.

«Или, напротив, для тебя это тоже было неожиданностью».

Джеки раздражённо отмахнулся от непонятно откуда взявшейся мысли, и именно в этот момент рука, уставшая держать двухкилограммовый пистолет, дрогнула. Лежащий на курке палец дернулся, и вместо головы нечаянно выпущенная пуля попадает Сусанне в бок. Он дергается, но вместо того, чтобы припустить прочь, медленно, словно сомнамбула, оборачивается назад. Поймав взгляд Джеки, очевидно не спешащего заканчивать начатое, он благодарно кивает — или это всего лишь запоздалая судорога? — и только после этого позволяет «шельме» утянуть себя в спасительную темноту переулка.

Очередная пуля просвистела буквально в паре дюймов от его виска, и Джеки сдавленно чертыхнулся, прячась обратно в укрытие. Он ещё пожалеет, что дал этому придурку уйти безнаказанным. Или почти безнаказанным, ведь пулевое ранение — явно не предмет желания каждого первого.

«Но Яну это вряд ли утешит», — горько думает Джеки. Всё-таки в этой ситуации было что-то странное: пусть «Шельмы» и существовали от силы два месяца, но они явно не настолько глупы, чтобы провоцировать одну из крупнейших банд всего Найт-Сити на открытое противостояние, к которому очевидно и приведёт демонстративное убийство на переговорах. Тогда…

И вдруг раздался оглушительный вой сирены, пробивающийся даже сквозь грохот перестрелки. Видимо, одна из стоящих здесь тачек была оборудована системой распознавания пулевых повреждений, сопровождающейся автоматическим вызовом патрульной группы. Или это Сусанна и та безымянная шлюха всё же в рекордные сроки добрались до ближайшего полицейского поста? Хорошая попытка, но у «Валентино» тоже есть чем удивить.

Не дожидаясь первого и последнего предупредительного выстрела, который можно было запросто пропустить в общем хаосе происходящего, Джеки вложил пистолет обратно в кобуру. Нет, выходить с поднятыми руками было ещё рано: слишком велик риск получить пулю как и от ещё не угомонившихся «Шельм», как и от своих внезапных благодетелей. Но, видимо, попавшиеся им в этот раз копы были новичками, ещё не знающими, что трогать людей Альфредо Рохо — себе дороже, либо подкупленными кем-то более щедрым, чем их дон. Потому что ни резко заломленные назад руки, ни весьма болезненный и абсолютно ненужный удар — он ведь не оказывал абсолютно никакого сопротивления, — электродубинкой по спине не был частью их стандартной процедуры задержания.


	2. Chapter 2

2076 год, Хейвуд

Джеки запоздало отшатнулся, рефлекторно потирая ушибленную челюсть: а он-то уж подумал, что с побоями на ближайшее время покончено. Их возня с «Шельмами» была не иначе как лёгкой разминкой перед тем избиением младенцев, случившимся после. Предупредительных выстрелов, как он и подозревал, не последовало — прибывшие копы стреляли сразу на поражение, не заморачиваясь, кто здесь с «Валентино», а кто — нет. Троицу новичков, не успевших вовремя бросить оружие, обнулили быстрее, чем Джеки успел бы проскандировать «смерть Арасаке». Но, если это хоть кого-то утешит, «Шельмам» пришлось ещё хуже. Девчонки, видимо, не сразу врубились, что на арене появились новые игроки, а когда до них это наконец-то дошло, то было уже поздно. Бравая полиция Найт-Сити никогда не гнушалась превышать полномочия при задержании, и этот раз не стал исключением. Джеки не должен был испытывать какие-то чувства кроме глубокой ненависти — ещё бы, ведь эти шлюхи заманили их в засаду, но…

На протяжении своего непродолжительного пребывания в участке, Джеки не покидало чувство, что всё было не так-то просто, как казалось на первый взгляд. Да, это не первые и, очевидно, не последние переговоры на его памяти, пошедшие по пизде. И да, ему уже приходилось хвататься за оружие в разгар довольно мирной беседы, но тогда подобный исход был если и не совсем ожидаем, то вполне логичен. Что нельзя сказать про этот раз.

На фоне столь напряжённой мыслительной деятельности даже скучные допросы с пристрастием отходили на второй план: всё-таки в этот раз у него просто выбивали определённые показания, отличные от классического «проходил мимо, офицер, нет, не в курсе, что там происходило, офицер». Благослови Бог честолюбивых следователей, которым было важнее под шумок повесить на него ещё пару десятков нераскрытых дел, чем запытать до смерти.

— Este hijo de puta был с ними заодно, — Джеки благодарно кивнул охраннику, успевшему схватить Рика до того, как тот снова попытается наброситься на него. Кто бы мог подумать, что у столь хлипкого на вид парня окажется настолько мощный хук правой. Хотя, при наличии киберимплантов, внешность зачастую оказывается обманчивой. — Он знал о западне с самого начала. Я видел, как…

— Ya basta, — дон Рохо устало потёр переносицу, откидываясь на спинку своего любимого кожаного кресла. — Фредерико, — твёрдо начал он, прерывая поток ставших окончательно бессвязными обвинений, — я услышал достаточно. Ещё раз приношу свои соболезнования по поводу случившегося с вашим братом, но это ещё не даёт вам право распускать руки в моём присутствии. Мы обязательно вернёмся к этому разговору, но не раньше, чем горе прекратит застилать вам глаза. — Рик открыл было рот, но держащий его амбал, поняв, что босс не намерен продолжать с ним разговор, грубо заломил ему руки за спину и, не особо церемонясь, вывел прочь.

Теперь, когда они наконец остались наедине, Джеки решился украдкой осмотреться по сторонам. Это был первый раз, когда дон Рохо удостоил его личной аудиенции в своём знаменитом кабинете. Почему-то Джеки всегда представлял, что он попадёт в место, напоминающее съёмочную площадку довоенного* гангстерского боевика. Стены, обшитые резными деревянными панелями, громоздкая мебель, стоящая дороже его жизни, обилие декоративных бронзовых канделябров — в общем, всё в лучших традициях старых добрых películas de la mafia. Но, как оказалось, на деле всё обстояло куда проще и скучнее. Кабинет одного из самых опасных людей Найт-Сити ничем не отличался от, скажем, кабинета клерка средней руки: письменный стол, пара стульев для возможных посетителей и закрытый стеллаж, который Джеки вполне мог сколотить за пару вечеров, если, конечно, задался бы такой целью. Хотя, стоило признать, в этом торжестве минимализма что-то было. «Вкус, — почти наяву услышал Джеки укоряющий голос своей матери, — это называется хорошим вкусом, и, надеюсь, когда-нибудь ты оценишь всю его прелесть. Или просто наконец-то поймёшь, что тяжёлый люкс ещё никого не красил».

Когда-нибудь, когда у него будет всё остальное, — непременно. А пока… пусть скромничают те, кому нечего показать.

— Боюсь, если ты сейчас не закроешь рот, то у тебя есть все шансы поймать им муху, mi hijo, — Джеки вспыхнул и поспешно перевёл взгляд на дона Рохо, в тёмных глазах которого плясали озорные смешинки. Сейчас он скорее походил на любимого дядюшку, получавшего несказанное удовольствие от подъёбывания нерадивого племянника, чем на мафиозного лорда, вызвавшего своего подчинённого на ковёр. Но Джеки не понаслышке знал, насколько быстро меняется настроение дона, поэтому столь благодушный настрой его не особо обнадёживал.

— Простите, — мысленно взмолившись Пресвятой Деве, чтобы пластмассовые ножки не подломились под его весом, он неловко уселся на ближайший стул. — Простите, — снова извинился Джеки, запоздало поняв, что разрешение садиться ему ещё никто не давал.

Рохо отходчиво махнул рукой:

— В ногах правды нет, сынок. Тем более, я поступил не совсем корректно, попросив mis hombres доставить вас с Фредерико из участка сразу ко мне, не дав вам предварительно отдохнуть. И освежиться. — Джеки почувствовал, как у него начинают гореть кончики ушей: осень в Северной Калифорнии выдалась на удивление жаркой, а камеры предварительного заключения — вот неожиданность! — не были оборудованы душевыми кабинами. Рохо же, тактично проигнорировав его очевидное смущение, щедро плеснул из стоящего на столе графина в одну из чистых стопок и молча пододвинул её к краю стола. Не обращая внимания на боль в разбитой губе, Джеки вежливо улыбнулся и затем залпом осушил её.

— Яблочный… сок… серьёзно? — закашлявшись от неожиданности, спросил он, утирая испачканный подбородок. Просто отлично: теперь его последняя приличная футболка безнадёжно испорчена. Хотя, пусть лучше она, чем какие-то непонятные бумаги, лежащие на столе дона.

— Не хотел тебя вводить в заблуждение, сынок, — широко ухмыльнулся Рохо, явно позабавленной видом его крайне оскорблённой физиономии, — но уже последние лет пятнадцать я отдаю предпочтение jugo de manzana, — он выразительно постучал ногтем по серебристому корпусу, прежде чем вновь закупорить графин хрустальной пробкой. — В моём деле нужно сохранять ясную голову. Всегда. И скажу тебе по секрету, — Рохо понизил голос до заговорщицкого шёпота, вынуждая Джеки податься ближе, — я крайне слабовольный человек, и будь у меня в кабинете настоящий виски, то я давно бы спился: да и как тут не запить, когда простой обмен любезностями заканчивается maldito tiroteo, в ходе которой mueren tres personas muy buenas, — Джеки почувствовал, как холодеет его нутро. Он успел сполна наслушаться историй о привычке Альфредо Рохо переходить полностью на родной испанский в моменты… особого недовольства. Как и историй, рассказывающих о том, что происходило бедолагой, ставшим причиной расстройства своего босса.

— Но мои переживания — ничтожная мелочь по сравнению с тем, что сейчас испытывают семьи погибших, — Рохо замолчал, и, несколько нервно сцепив руки в замок, перевёл взгляд на окно. Только сейчас Джеки с удивлением заметил, что его пальцы едва заметно подрагивали. — Да, да, да, они все прекрасно знали, чем их близкие зарабатывали на жизнь. Как и о возможных рисках, с которыми сопряжена их работа. Была сопряжена. — На секунду лицо Рохо исказила болезненная гримаса. — Но, как понимаешь, к такому подготовиться невозможно. Я видел лицо la abuela de Мигель, когда она пришла за его изрешечённым телом. Хоронить своего единственного ребёнка — такое даже врагу не пожелаешь, не то, что бедной женщине. Estas de acuerdo? — Джеки разом подобрался: Рохо мог сколько угодно строить из себя добренького старичка, но подобные, пусть и незаметные для случайного наблюдателя ремарки, сводили весь его тщательно создаваемый образ на нет.

— Полностью согласен, — эхом повторил Джеки, старательно делая вид, что угроза прошла мимо его ушей. — Но разве вы вызвали меня только за тем, чтобы порассуждать о несправедливости преждевременной смерти?

— Я уверен, что ты более чем интересный собеседник, mi hijo, — Рохо оторвался от созерцания городского пейзажа, — но ты прав: у меня действительно нет времени на праздные разговоры. Особенно в сложившейся ситуации. Поэтому давай уже перейдём делу, — так, сейчас его наверняка спросят о произошедшем на переговорах инциденте, и он наконец-то сможет поделиться своими подозрениями по поводу…

— Ты разочаровал меня, Джакито.

Это был самый изящный и лаконичный смертный приговор за всю историю существования человечества. Интересно, ему дадут попрощаться с матерью, или сейчас в кабинет ворвётся пара-тройка вооружённых громил, которым не терпится отправить его в единоличную исследовательскую экспедицию на дно Дель Коронадо?

— Я могу рассчитывать на последний звонок? — Рохо виновато улыбнулся и, отрицательно покачав головой, поднялся из-за стола. Неспешно подойдя к окну, он с минуту рассматривал оживлённую городскую улицу внизу, прежде чем медленно опустить жалюзи. В комнате разом стало прохладнее, но ненамного. Последняя милость для умирающего от жары осуждённого? Джеки зло скрипнул зубами: этот старый ублюдок наверняка ждёт, когда у него сдадут нервы, и он бросится перед ним на колени, тщетно пытаясь вымолить себе прощение. Что ж, он, конечно, не гордый, но зачем лишний раз унижаться, если игра всё равно не стоит свеч?

— Как ты мог заметить, Фредерико публично обвинил тебя в предательстве семьи, — невозмутимо продолжил Рохо, упираясь ладонями в низкий подоконник. — За свою жизнь мне, к сожалению, слишком часто приходилось видеть несчастных, столкнувшихся с преждевременной кончиной своих близких. Так что я давно привык не обращать внимания на их чересчур экспрессивные высказывания в сторону абсолютно непричастных к данной трагедии людей. И этот раз не является исключением.

«Если это и так, то стал бы ты об этом сейчас распинаться, viejo cabron», — кисло подумал Джеки, отстранённо рассматривая люминесцентную лампу под потолком. Интересно, может та сраная яблочная бурда была отравленной? А что, не самый плохой конец, если яд, конечно, окажется быстрым и не вызывающим удушение.

— Точнее, не являлся бы исключением, — ожидаемо поправился Рохо, — если бы Теодоро столь любезно не предоставил бы записи своей оптики.

А Джеки всё гадал, кто же из их группы является личным порученцем дона. Теперь всё встало на свои места: и своевременное освобождение этого Тео из участка, и попытки сагитировать других парней свалить с переговоров, стоило «Шельмам» задержаться на пару минут.

— Я не верю словам Фредерико, будто тебе было заранее известно, чем обернутся переговоры: ты слишком хороший человек, чтобы быть замешанным в убийстве de una nina inosente. Тем более, ты никогда бы не смог так обойтись с человеком, считавшим тебя своим лучшим другом. — А вот это уже что-то новенькое. Выходит, правду говорят, что прояви немного доброты к нетспейсеру — и всё, теперь вы с ним чумбы до гробовой доски.

Но в его случае с Яной, «гробовая доска» наступила слишком рано.

— Джакито, мальчик мой, мне всегда нравилось считать себя лояльным и понимающим нанимателем, — где-то он это уже слышал, — так что вопреки распространённому мнению, я не откусываю голову в случае, если кто-то из людей отказывается от выполнения той или иной работы. Даже предложенной мной лично. — Рохо задумчиво одёрнул задравшиеся манжеты рубашки. — Так что если твой личный кодекс по каким-то причинам запрещает тебе стрелять в проституток, то ты, как взрослый мужчина, способный просчитать возможные варианты развития даже самых мирных переговоров, вполне мог сообщить мне об этом заранее. — Джеки приложил все силы, чтобы сдержать рвущийся из горла зевок: теперь он понимал Джима ди Гриза, клевавшего носом во время вынесения смертного приговора. Эти пафосные речи на тему «а если бы ты раньше…», как и манера Рохо чередовать угрозы с почти отеческими журениями скорее вгоняли в скуку, чем внушали трепет. Да и какой смысл бояться, если всё уже было предрешено?

А если так, то что он теряет?

— Это была случайность, — как можно более невозмутимо отозвался Джеки, — если бы вы правда располагали записями, а не блефовали, пытаясь заставить меня колоться в том, чего я не совершал, то вы непременно бы увидели…

— …Как один из моих лучших людей ослушивается весьма чёткого приказа человека, назначенного ответственным за операцию, — сухо подытожил Рохо, возвращаясь обратно к столу. Затем, достав из его недр потрёпанный обруч, снятый с производства лет так десять назад, он молча всучил его Джеки. — Надевай и сразу проматывай до двадцать третьей минуты. Ahora! — какая, однако, заслуживающая уважения оперативность: не прошло и трёх суток, и вот — в их распоряжении настоящий документальный брейнданс, как бы абсурдно это ни звучало. Хотя, учитывая финансовое положение Рохо и обилие подпольных студий, крышуемых «Валентино», столь скорое исполнение заказа было вполне закономерно.

Смотреть на себя со стороны было как-то… противоестественно, что ли. Будто тебя насильно выдрали из собственного тела и поместили в голову стороннего наблюдателя. Кем же тогда нужно быть, чтобы получать удовольствие от модных нынче брейнов, гарантировавших жаркий секс с самим собой? Онанистом или аутофилом, тут уж как кому больше нравится.

Ночь, полутёмная парковка, громкий свист пуль и визг сигнализаций задетых машин — знакомая и в то же время абсолютно чуждая картина. Тео не отстреливается — нет, он просто наблюдает. Ни страха, ни ярости, ни даже прилива адреналина — только холодный расчёт и желание поскорее выполнить, что от него требуется. Быстро перемещаясь из укрытия к укрытию, пытаясь найти идеальную точку, с которой открывается наилучший обзор, он резко останавливается. Воспользовавшись общей неразберихой, одна из «Шельм» пытается вывести мужчину, представившегося именем «Сусанна», в безопасное место, пока остальные прикрывают их отступление. Похвальное, но безуспешное стремление, особенно учитывая, что от вожделенной подворотни их так некстати отделяет один из людей «Валентино». Он не производит впечатления обременённого интеллектом человека, но раз сам Альфредо Рохо направил его на данную миссию, то этот здоровяк, как минимум, неплохо стреляет. Им не уйти. Эмоция, отдалённо похожая на злорадство, оказывается безжалостно пресечённой на корню. Не время. Фредерико Родригез — перед заданием он внимательно ознакомился с личным делом каждого из своих временных союзников, — отдаёт чёткое, но весьма очевидное распоряжение «не дать этой гниде уйти», и тут происходит кое-что неожиданное. Джакито Уэллс прицеливается, — вероятность критического попадания по предварительным расчётам составляет 97,8%, — и, пуля, что должна была стать смертельной, проходит по касательной, не задевая никаких жизненно важных органов. Затем «Сусанна» останавливается и, напоследок кивнув ему, покидает площадку. Преследовать цель? Запрос не подтверждён.

Джеки резко срывает с себя обруч, судорожно пытаясь отдышаться. Ему приходилось и раньше смотреть брейндансы — больше на спор, чем для собственного удовольствия, — но такое с ним случилось впервые. Нервное отторжение? Возможно, если принимать во внимание, что запись не подгонялась лично под него. Но это всё равно не объясняет те странные, будто принадлежащие «новорождённому» инскину мысли, просачивающиеся в сам брейн.

— Брейндансы отражают действительность весьма субъективно, — трясущейся рукой утерев испарину со лба, сказал Джеки. — И на вашем месте я не стал бы руководствоваться ими в столь непростой ситуации, — ха, неплохо вышло: и в меру дерзко, и смысла не лишено.

— Но, к сожалению, ты не на моем месте, Джакито, — небрежно сдвинув документы в сторону, Рохо присел на край стола. — Если бы ты сейчас был внимательнее, то ты бы непременно заметил, что этот брейнданс лишён всякой эмоциональной окраски, мешающей его непредвзятому восприятию. Но даже если бы она и присутствовала, то повлияло бы это на содержание видеоряда, показывающего, как ты позволяешь Сусанне уйти вопреки приказу сеньора Родригеза, являющегося руководителем операции? И не надо сейчас говорить, что это была случайность: я прекрасно знаю, насколько ты хорошо стреляешь… Особенно с расстояния пяти шагов. — Джеки открыл и закрыл рот, словно выброшенная на берег рыба.

И что на это возразишь? «Смартлинк сбился»? Так он у него даже не установлен.

— Я не могу говорить наверняка, чем именно ты руководствовался в тот момент, да это уже и не столь важно, — Рохо устало пробежался пальцами по гладко зачёсанным назад волосам, — сейчас имеет смысл лишь то, что своими неуместным милосердием ты приобрёл нам нового опасного врага в лице «Шельм».

— Какого, maldito sea, ещё врага? — моментально вскинулся Джеки. Он уже привык к тому, что окружающие любят считать его непроходимым дебилом, неспособным к простейшей мыслительной деятельности, но это было уже слишком. — Копы задали девчонкам знатную трёпку, и могу поклясться: если из них кто-то и выжил, то они носа из своей норы ближайшие лет пять не покажут, не то что полезут…

— Если ты правда считаешь, будто на переговоры они пришли всем своим составом, то я тебе сочувствую, — тихо хмыкнул Рохо, ёрзая на месте: не так-то просто, видать, оказалось примостить свой толстый зад на неудобной жёсткой столешнице. — Будь «Шельмы» очередной мелкой бандой выскочек, то я бы даже не стал тратить на них время.

«Ты его как раз и не тратил», — мысленно огрызнулся Джеки, опуская голову. У него всегда паршиво выходило скрывать свои эмоции, а так, быть может, Рохо подумает, что он искренне раскаивается в содеянном.

— Как не прискорбно это сообщать, но время твоего вынужденного отсутствия, расклад сил начал изменяться. Весьма стремительно и, увы, далеко не в нашу пользу. — Рохо подтянул к себе на колени лежащую рядом неприметную папку. — Вот, ознакомься, — Джеки нерешительно взял протянутые листы. Это оказались обычные распечатки новостных статей, взятых с первой полосы ежедневной информационной сводки N54.

— «Забастовка в Виста-дель-Рей», «из-за недовольства сотрудников один из крупнейших борделей вынужден временно приостановить свою работу», «локальная акция протеста привлекает всё больше…», — дальше можно было уже не читать, всё и так стало ясно. Публичные дома без преувеличения являлись одним из трех китов дохода, на которых держится «Валентино», и, логично, что из-за повальных стачек в Хейвуде, Рохо нёс бешеные убытки, которые и были причиной его, мягко говоря, скверного настроения.

— Хотите сказать, что без «Шельм» здесь не обошлось? — скептично уточнил Джеки, возвращая листы обратно. — Тогда тем более: если бы этого Сусанну пришили на переговорах, то они, гонимые жаждой мести, придумали что-нибудь похлеще обычного саботажа.

Будто услышав невероятную глупость, Рохо недовольно поморщился: — Ты слишком их переоцениваешь. Люди в массе неспособны к организованной деятельности в отсутствии лидера, что уж говорить о сборище проституток. Максимум, на что бы их хватило — это прирезать пару моих парней, неосмотрительно решивших покувыркаться с кем-нибудь из этих стерв. А теперь… Это только начало, понимаешь? Джакито, мой мальчик, ты понимаешь, что за твои проступки «Валентино» придётся расплачиваться далеко не медяками?

Да, не медяками. А скорее пару сотнями тысяч евродолларов, если, конечно, им удастся прекратить забастовку в ближайшие несколько дней.

— Тогда дайте мне возможность завершить начатое, — как можно увереннее начал Джеки, поднимаясь с насиженного места. — Клянусь, в этот раз я вас не подведу.

Рохо досадливо вздохнул и, преодолев разделяющее их расстояние, положил ему руку на плечо: — Я не в том положении, чтобы разбрасываться вторыми шансами. Да и смерть Сусанны уже ничего не решит: змее надо было рубить голову до того, как она успеет впрыснуть свой яд. И по-хорошему, — узловатые пальцы сильнее сжали плотную ткань куртки, — сейчас я вынужден с тобой проститься.

Джеки шумно втянул носом воздух: вот и всё. Даже если каким-то непостижимым образом у него получится взять дона в заложники раньше, чем сюда ворвётся кто-нибудь из его телохранителей, то ему всё равно вряд ли удастся выйти за пределы офиса на своих двоих. Будь трижды проклят смартлинк, позволяющий даже криворуким мальцам стрелять как профи, не говоря уже о высококвалифицированных наёмниках, из которых состояла личная охрана Рохо.

— Мне приходилось избавляться от людей даже за менее серьёзные прегрешения, чем умышленное — или всё же случайное, — предательство клана, — а вот теперь его фирменный доверительный тон звучал по-настоящему жутко. — Но из уважения к сеньору Уэллсу, где бы он сейчас не был, — с лёгким упрёком протянул Рохо, — я позволю тебе беспрепятственно покинуть семью. — До этого момента Джеки и подумать не мог, что когда-нибудь будет благодарен своему старику за то… Просто благодарен. — А из уважения уже лично к твоим заслугам, я даже дам тебе время до конца месяца, чтобы ты решил все свои вопросы и навсегда покинул Найт-Сити.

Джеки против воли испугано округлил глаза, и Рохо, точно зная, о чем именно он сейчас подумал, невозмутимо продолжил: — Я придерживаюсь довольно непопулярного мнения, что родители не должны нести ответственность за ошибки своих детей, поэтому сеньора Уэллс по-прежнему остаётся под моей протекцией.

«Ещё бы, она ведь ничего не сможет тебе сделать, даже если ты подкинешь ей на порог мою отрубленную голову. Да и процент с выручки «Койота» ещё никто не отменял», — Джеки растянул губы в напряжённой полуулыбке: — Получается, я могу быть свободен? — вслух поинтересовался он и, дождавшись утвердительного кивка, направился к дверям.

— Ты, конечно, можешь и дальше оставаться в городе по истечению назначенного срока, — эта как бы невзначай брошенная фраза заставила Джеки замереть на месте, — но, сам понимаешь, в этом случае я не могу предоставить тебе никаких гарантий безопасности. Боюсь, за это время Фредерико сумеет окончательно настроить твоих бывших товарищей по банде против тебя, и, думаю, поиск предателя — повторяю, для полноценного обвинения у нас недостаточно улик, но объяснить им это вряд ли удастся, — станет для них делом чести, — какое неподдельное сожаление, прямо достойно премии за лучшую актёрскую игру года.

— Я это учту, — коротко бросает Джеки и, не дожидаясь полного открытия автоматических дверей, боком протискивается между раздвижными створками.

— Dios te ayunde, Джеки, — запоздало доносится ему вслед.

Что ж, это было бы весьма кстати.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо за прочтение :З


End file.
